


Is This Love Or Did You Just Shoot Me?

by Sallyua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Chaos, Comedy, Drugs, Jeno A Hoe, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Violence, omg that's a tag, soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallyua/pseuds/Sallyua
Summary: Donghyuck is an assassin who just wants money. Jeno is an assassin who just wants Donghyuck. Chaos ensues.Aka Donghyuck and Jeno are hitmen from enemy corporations who are sent to kill eachother.There are other pairings but they're all platonic.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Yang is Jeno. Chan/Haechan is Donghyuck.

“Stay clear of the hallway when I take the shot”, Donghyuck says into the mic attached to his earpiece, “because as much as I want to blow your brains out, you are still my partner.”

“That was probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me”, Donghyuck hears Mark say through the earpiece.

“Is that him”, Donghyuck asks, crouching down on the rooftop across from the hotel where his current target was looking out a window in his hotel room on the 14th floor.

“Let me check”, Mark says, “I’m in the lobby so meet me here once the deed is done.”

“Jaehyun better be paying good for this one”, Donghyuck snarks back.

“He should be handing off the money here once it’s confirmed the target is dead”, Mark says.

“Why does Jaehyun have so many targets anyway? He really should be more careful when he sends Jisung out to do his drugs runs”, Donghyuck retorts, “Kid has a big mouth.”

"Look who’s talking”, Mark says, chuckling.

“Shut it before I aim the gun lower in the building”, Donghyuck says, smirking.

“Okay okay god, feisty”, Mark says, “I’ve got confirmation that it’s him. Now’s your chance.”

“Thanks Mark”, Donghyuck says, lining up his shot, “I’ll meet you downstairs in a few.”

“See you."

Donghyuck holds the sniper rifle up to the ledge of the rooftop before setting the scope to aim right at his target’s head. He lifts his head up a little before pulling on the trigger. He watches as the man falls over dead in his room, the floor under him covered in blood. Donghyuck gives himself a pat on the back before starting to pack up his things.

“Aaaaaaaand dead”, Donghyuck says into the mic.

“Nice”, Mark says back, “Jaehyun should be here any minute.”

“Cool”, Donghyuck, “Let me pack up before anyone finds the body.

“I have no idea how you stay so level headed after you just put a bullet in a man’s skull”, Mark says quietly.

“Years of practice, dear Mark”, Donghyuck says, “It’s not like you’ve never done it before.”

“It was ONE time!”, Mark says loudly. Donghyuck chuckles remembering the time his partner was a newbie and was assigned to him for training. Donghyuck took the boy to one of his assignments, where he taught Mark how to shoot. Mark ended up missing 3 times before finally shooting the man in the heart. He ended up crying for 3 days straight. After that, they just let him handle the business/collecting payment side of the assignments.

“God don’t remind me”, Mark says, shutting his eyes.

Donghyuck packs up the rest of his things before making his way down the backstairs of the building. He reaches the ground floor before speaking up, “Mark, I’m on my way”, he says, walking towards their vehicle parked in the alley next to the hotel. He drops all his weapons, save for a small pistol, which he puts on the inside of his coat, in the back of the van before heading inside the lobby.

The lobby of the hotel was humongous and filled to the brim with luxury. It was painted in gold and had leather and velvet seats in the waiting area. People were laughing, drinking, partying, and talking all around him.

“Mark? Mark where are you?”, Donghyuck says into the mic. No response. Donghyuck sighs a little.

“Where is he?!”, he hears a voice call out from his left. Donghyuck looks over to see members of a drug cartel he used to do assignments for before betraying them by killing their former leader. Shit.

“Haechan?”, another asks.

“No, Queen Elizabeth. YES HAECHAN!”, the first one says, smacking the other upside the head, “I know he’s here, we got intel that he’d be here.”

Donghyuck covers his face as he quietly shuffles away from the pair. He makes his way out of the busy crowd into a small corridor on the other side of the room.

Donghyuck knew those 2 were coming for him and that they were close. He could see them eyeing him from across the room before whispering to each other. He had to find some cover or escape somehow. 

He scanned the hotel lobby until his eyes locked on a young man on the other side of the room. He has short brown hair and he was wearing a gray suit. Fixing the tie on his own suit, Donghyuck made his way over to him. 

“Hey you there”, Donghyuck says to him. The guy looks up at him and smiles. Donghyuck freezes. In front of him was the most beautiful man he thinks he’s ever seen in his life.

“Holy shit”, Donghyuck says quietly to himself.

“Can I help y-”, the man starts before Donghyuck leans in closer to him. Donghyuck presses his lips to the other’s before he can even finish his sentence.

“Well….I certainly didn’t see that coming”, the other says.

“I’m sorry”, Donghyuck says quietly, “Someone was coming for me and I needed a cover. I just happened to stumble upon a handsome man to cover me.”

“Handsome, eh?”, the man smirked.

“I mean…”, Donghyuck said, “yeah. I think you know it too.”

Donghyuck pokes and the man in the chest before they both start laughing lightly.

“I’m J- Yang”, the man says, “I’m Yang.”

“I’m Chan”, Donghyuck said.

“Well, Chan, what do you say to us getting out of here together?”, Jeno says, wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s waist to pull him closer before kissing him again.

“I’d love to”, Donghyuck says, breaking away slightly, “but I gotta get out of here before they find me.”

“Oh…”, the man says, “it’s quite alright. Do you think I could see you again soon?”

“I hope so, Yang”, Donghyuck says, “See you later."

He then walks away from Yang before heading towards the exit of the hotel.

“Mark...Mark! Answer me!”, Donghyuck said into his mic, “Chenle and Hansol are here.”

“SHIT”, Mark says, followed by a crashing sound in the background.

“Now you wanna answer me?!”, Donghyuck says.

“Sorry I was...preoccupied”, Mark says.

“...I don’t even wanna know”, Donghyuck says, rushing out the hotel door, “I’m headed to the van let’s go before I end up having to blow another guy’s head off tonight.”

“I’m coming, hold up”, Mark says.

Not even a minute later, Mark reaches the van and climbs into the driver’s seat. “Another minute and I would have drove off without you”, Donghyuck says as Mark fastens his seatbelt and starts the car.

The 2 drive off down the road as Donghyuck looks out the windows and lets out a deep breath.

“Damn”, Donghyuck says, “that was close. They saw me you know.”

“I’m sorry”, Mark says.

“Yeah thanks for all the help back there”, Donghyuck retorts, “what even were you doing?”

“I was getting the money from Jaehyun’s hotel room”, Mark says.

“With how long you were taking I wouldn’t be surprised if you were in there providing some other services for him for some extra cash if you know what I mean”, Donghyuck says.

“Hyuck!”, Mark says, loosening his grip on the steering wheel and turning to smack Donghyuck on the head.

“I deserved that”, Donghyuck says, loosening his tie.

“Uh, yeah”, Mark says.

“I want some more excitement in my life”, Donghyuck says.

“Oh wow, killing people isn’t exciting enough for you?”, Mark retorts as they reach their base of operations. Mark pulls the car into the garage and they both get out.

“It’s gotten too easy”, Donghyuck says as they walk inside.

“Welp, sucks to be you”, Mark says, sticking his tongue out at him.

Donghyuck reaches his room before saying a soft, “goodnight”, to Mark. Donghyuck is caught off guard when Mark suddenly pulls him into a soft hug.

“Uh….okay”, Donghyuck says, “goodnight Mark.”

“Goodnight”, Mark says, headed to his own room.

Donghyuck opens the door to his room and enters it. He lets out a soft sigh. He strips off his suit before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. He steps in and takes a deep breath. All he can think about is the guy he met at the hotel, Yang. He quickly washes his hair and body before getting out quickly. He put on some simple night clothes and hopped into his bed and turns the lamp off. He falls asleep and dreams of Yang.


	2. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck's next mission takes a turn when he is told to target another assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna clarify. Yang is Jeno.

"Target locked on", Donghyuck says into the mic, "I'm going to head into the hotel afterwards."

"This is getting boring", Mark says back, "this is the 3rd hotel assassination in a row. When do we get to do business in an exciting location?"

"Says the one who asked me why I was bored", Donghyuck says, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up and take the shot", Mark says, cutting off the mic.

Donghyuck lines up his shot with the man standing on the balcony and pulls on the trigger, hitting his target right in the head.

"Got the bastard", Donghyuck says, "headed to the building now. I'm gonna go up to the 8th floor where he was at and I'll meet you in the lobby after." 

"Okay", Mark says.

Donghyuck packs up all his belongings again before heading down from his vantage point. He makes his way to the hotel across the street. He puts his sniper rifle in the van before heading inside. He looks around the lobby. Not as grand as the last kill but still quite fancy, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There are only a few people in the lobby when Donghyuck takes the elevator up to the 8th floor.

Donghyuck reaches the 8th floor and makes his way towards the room and walks past it to not make it look suspicious, listening for any noise. He quietly turns the corner away from the security camera and starts to head back to the elevator when he hears Mark speak in his earpiece.

"Hyuck, be careful, we got intel that there's an assassin from the Moon syndicate in the building with you, be careful", Mark says, quietly. Donghyuck stops running through the building and takes a rest in the middle of the hall.

"I can handle it-", Donghyuck says, before he feels someone else calling on the headset. He tells Mark to hold before picking up the other call.

"This is Haechan", Donghyuck says.

"I know", Taeyong says on the other end.

"TY...", Haechan says to his boss.

"I need you to take on a special mission for me", Taeyong says, "you up for it?"

"I guess", Donghyuck says, "hit me."

"The Moon assassin in the building", Taeyong says, "I want you to take him out."

"I don't even know what he looks like", Donghyuck says, gulping.

"Trust me, you'll know", Taeyong says.

"Okay then", Donghyuck says, "consider it done."

"I knew I could count on you, Haechan", Taeyong says before hanging up the line.

"Mark", Donghyuck says, "Mark, can you hear me?"

"I'm here", Mark says back. Donghyuck begins walking slowly towards a corner of the hallway before saying, "any info on where the assassin is?"

"Not yet, let me keep looki-", Mark says before he's cut off.

"Mark?", Donghyuck says, "Mark?!"

 He hears nothing but silence back before pulling the earpiece out his ear to investigate. He pulls a pistol out of his coat pocket just in case and begins taking a closer look at the earpiece. He sees a small cut in the wire connecting it to his microphone. Before he can ponder how it happened, he hears soft footsteps.

"Freeze", Donghyuck hears a voice behind him say. He feels something poke the small of his back and he knows it's a gun. Donghyuck raises his arms in the air in surrender, and gulps.

"Drop your weapon", the assailant says, referring to the pistol in his left hand. Donghyuck takes his hand off the trigger and lets the gun fall to the ground.

"Now drop your pants", Donghyuck hears him say.

"What the fu-", Donghyuck says, before pulling a pistol out of his sleeve and spinning around to point it at the other guy's chest.

"Yang!", Donghyuck says, stumbling slightly.

"Hey, Haechan", Yang says, pointing the gun right at Donghyuck's forehead.

"How'd you-", Donghyuck begins, slightly out of breath.

"I know a lot of things", Yang says, "Haechan from the Lee syndicate, right?"

"You're an assassin too?", Donghyuck says, grip tightening on his weapon.

"Guilty", Yang says, smirking, "see this is fun and all, pointing deadly weapons at eachother but we both know that we wouldn't shoot."

"Trust me, I won't hesitate if you pull something funny", Donghyuck says.

"Sure you would", Yang says. He grabs the end of Donghyuck's gun and flings it out of his hand. Before Donghyuck can even react, he's being pushed against a wall.

"See isn't this more fun?", Yang says. Donghyuck barely has time to register what's going on before he feels a pair of lips on his. 

Donghyuck's eyes widen as he takes a couple seconds to think about what just happened. Yang reaches up to put his hand in Donghyuck's hair before the younger pulls away with a, "What the actual hell?"

"Don't you like me?", Yang says, pouting.

"In your dreams", Donghyuck says, scowling.

"You don't wanna know what happens with you in my dr-", Yang starts before Donghyuck lightly slaps him in the mouth to shut him up.

"You're right, I don't", Donghyuck says.

"You're no fun", Yang says.

"I'm very fun", Donghyuck says. His eyes widen as he remembers why he's here. Taeyong's mission. His mission.

Donghyuck wiggles out of Yang's grasp and drops to the floor to pick up his gun. He points it right at Yang's chest.

"Now, Haechan, we both know you wouldn't shoot-", Yang starts before he's cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

Donghyuck stands there with his gun pointed at Yang's lower leg, where there's blood spattering out the wound he just made.

"Did you just shoot me?!", Yang says loudly.

"See isn't this more fun?", Donghyuck says, smirking slightly. Yang falls to the ground in pain, and tries to stop the bleeding.

"This isn't over", Yang says, holding his hand over his gunshot wound.

"Whatever you say", Donghyuck says as he steps closer to the man on the floor.

"Donghyuck get out of there", Mark says over the earpiece, sounding fuzzed out due to the damage on it, "Someone called the cops. You're lucky I took out the security camera on your floor. Come to the lobby and meet me. Quickly!"

With that, Donghyuck takes one look back at Yang who's sitting with his back on the wall, cradling his left leg, trying to stop the bleeding. Donghyuck almost feels bad for shooting him. Almost. Yang just looks at him, waiting for him to say something. Donghyuck starts to turn around to head back to the elevators when Yang opens his mouth.

"What? No goodbye kiss?", Yang says with a pouty face. Donghyuck looks at him with a slight look of disgust. He heads back to the elevator, leaving Yang there to bleed out for all he cares.

Donghyuck then heads down to the lobby to meet Mark. He sees him standing near the entrance with a briefcase. Mark signals him, telling him they need to go. Donghyuck heads out the door and heads to their van. While pulling out of the garage, he swears he locks eyes with Yang on the 8th floor for a split second before they drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make a chapter for their profiles if you guys want.


	3. I Wear Goose Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno keeps chasing after Donghyuck, new characters introduced, even more chaos.

"You let him live?!", Taeyong yells, slamming his fist on the table. He was mad. So mad. He looked like he would explode if provoked any further.

"I didn't LET him live", Donghyuck says, "I had to get out of the building and I didn't have time to finish him off. Next time though, he won't be so lucky."

"There won't be a next time", Taeyong says, quieter.

"What do you mean?", Donghyuck says.

"I'm putting Johnny in charge of taking care of the Moon assassin", Taeyong states firmly. He pushes the button on his speaker and says, "send in Johnny", into it.

"No, no, no, you can't", Donghyuck says, freaking out.

"And why can't I?", Taeyong says, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can handle it", Donghyuck states with a stern, but mildly scared look on his face.

Taeyong stays quiet for about 10 seconds before saying, "One more chance. If you fail, I will have the Moon assassin's head and yours too."

Donghyuck lets out a small sigh before nodding. The 2 of them look over at the door as it starts to open.

Johnny peeks his head in the door and says, "you called?"

"Yeah but we got it sorted, go back to chasing after Ten or something", Taeyong says, "Also come back after Donghyuck's out, I have a new assignment for you."

"Nice", Johnny says, "Wait...Ten chases after me the hell you mean."

"Whatever", Taeyong says, waving Johnny out of the room.

"One. More. Chance.", Taeyong says, turning back to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck sighs. One more chance. 

  


                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Donghyuck walks into a coffee shop down the road. He'd never been there before, but he'd heard about it from Ten.

He sighs as he makes his way to the counter. He knows he's not going to be able to sleep that night so he might as well make the most of it.

He keeps his eyes on his hands and starts playing with his thumbs as the guy behind the counter says, "Hi, what can I get you?"

"I'd like a tall cup of- Yang!", Donghyuck says, taken aback as he makes contact with the assassin-barista.

"Starange request but one I can certainly make an exception for you- Haechan!", Yang says, surprised as well.

"Oh my god!", Donghyuck says, as the other's eyes go wide. Donghyuck starts walking towards him before Yang starts bolting.

Yang weaves his way through the nearly empty cafe and runs out the front entrance with Donghyuck in pursuit.

Donghyuck chases Yang for about 4 blocks or so before he runs into the Moon assassin in an alleyway.

"Gotcha, Yang", Donghyuck says, "or should I say Jeno."

Donghyuck points to the older boy's name tag on his shirt. Yang, or Jeno, rushes to cover it.

"Well...", Jeno says, "I'm dead meat."

"How so?", Donghyuck says.

"Once Moon finds out that you know who I am, I'm toast", Jeno says, almost too enthusiastically.

"You know I won't let that happen, Yan- Jeno", Donghyuck says, taking the silver haired boy's hand in his.

Jeno chuckles a little, confusing Donghyuck. "What's so funny?", Donghyuck asks.

"I knew it", Jeno says, "You say you don't but deep down...you like me."

Donghyuck removes his hands from Jeno's in disgust with a scowl on his face. "Ugh, please", Donghyuck says, starting to walk away from the older.

"No, come back, babe", Jeno calls out. That stops Donghyuck right in his tracks.

"Don't 'babe' me, Jeno", Donghyuck says, "unless you really want the bullet in your chest this time."

"Well then", Jeno says, "tell me your name."

"My name?", Donghyuck says back.

"Your name", Jeno says, "I know Haechan's not really it. No one would be dumb enough to use their real name on missions."

"Hm...", Donghyuck says, "not yet."

"You know mine", Jeno says, "Jeno, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I said noooo", Donghyuck says.

Jeno leans in closer to Donghyuck and places a soft kiss on the younger's cheek.

"How about now?", Jeno says, quietly.

"No", Donghyuck says.

"How about if I-"

"No!"

"Fine."

Jeno stares at Donghyuck for a few seconds before saying, "God, you are really attractive."

"That was some cheesy bs, Jeno."

"Thanks, I try."

"Don't you have to get back to work or something instead of bothering me and slobbering all over my cheek?"

"I should...but I wanna stay here with you."

"Ugh...the feeling is not mutual."

"Lies. Secretly you're in love with me. I guarantee it."

"You wish."

"I know."

"Go back to the coffee shop, I still want my Americano."

"Lead the way, cutie."

"I'm going to kick you."

"What if I'm into that?"

"Why do I tolerate you again?"

"Cause you love me."

"Doubtful."

The two start walking down the street back to the coffee shop together. Jeno, a little slower than Donghyuck, with a limp.

"How's your leg holding up?", Donghyuck says.

"It's fine", Jeno says, "I totally forgive you for driving a bullet right into my shin. But only because you're so cute."

"Wow, thanks", Donghyuck says.

The two stay silent for a little bit before Donghyuck slows down so Jeno can catch up.

"No, no, you don't have to slow down", Jeno says, "I'm enjoying the view back here."

Jeno's eyes travel down to Donghyuck's lower back and butt. "Oh my god, you pervert", Donghyuck says, smacking Jeno on the arm.

"What can I say?", Jeno says.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and the 2 keep walking, side by side this time. Jeno snakes his hand into Donghyuck's. The younger gives Jeno a dirty look but doesn't make any attempts to remove his hand.

 The 2 reach the coffee shop and head inside. A taller man comes out the back and says to Jeno, "Oh my god, you left me here to take all these orders AND make the coffee myself so you could go with your little boyfriend here?"

"Sicheng, calm, I'm sorry okay", Jeno says, he was helping me exercise my leg. Doctor's orders."

Sicheng sighs and says, "Okay, okay I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I'm just stressed because Yuta keeps disappearing when he promises to come to dance practice. He's driving me insane."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to skip out but something comes up. Okay, Sicheng?", Jeno says, relaxing Sicheng.

"Okay, thanks Jeno", Sicheng says, making his way back to the counter.

"No problem", Jeno says back.

Donghyuck stares in disbelief at Jeno. "What?", Jeno says, "You can stare but I can't?"

"Did I just see a side of you that wasn't murderous, sleazy, or perverted? I'm shocked", Donghyuck says.

"Just come get your coffee", Jeno says. The two of them walk over to the counter and Jeno makes him his coffee. Donghyuck has to remind him to pay attention to the coffee machine and stop staring at him but he eventually gets it done. Jeno scribbles something onto the cup before pouring the coffee in with the ingredients and hands it over to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck starts to walk out of the coffee shop and looks down at the cup. Jeno wrote, "Don't know his name so babe <3" on it. Donghyuck sighs but smiles slightly before walking out of the shop.

  


                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Oh shit", Donghyuck says, finishing his cup of coffee, remembering his assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah.


	4. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck meets Jeno's boss, Moon Taeil.

Donghyuck makes his way down the street to get some coffee from Jeno's shop when he feels someone grab his arm. He looks to his right to see Jeno, holding his arm. He's standing in an alleyway. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, jeans, and a bandana to hold his hair up. He had a coffee cup in his left hand.

Jeno offers a smile and says, "Good morning."

"It's 2pm", Donghyuck says, "And you look like a lesbian butcher."

"Never too late for breakfast", Jeno says, pulling Donghyuck into the alleyway with him, "And shush you love it."

"I hate you so much", Donghyuck says.

"Naw, you love me", Jeno says, "no matter how much you deny it."

"That's a hard maybe", Donghyuck says.

"Coffee?", Jeno asks, offering Donghyuck the coffee cup in his hand.

"Yeah", Donghyuck says, taking the cup. He takes a long sip of the warm drink before sighing in content.

"You have good taste in coffee", Donghyuck says.

"And in guys", Jeno says.

"If you mean me, yeah, I'm top quality", Donghyuck says.

"I only like the best", Jeno says, softly kissing Donghyuck's cheek.

Donghyuck looks at Jeno before taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh dude, you totally liked it", Jeno says, "you usually pretend to die after I try to be romantic.

"Just because I didn't cringe in disgust doesn't mean I enjoyed it", Donghyuck says.

"Sure sure", Jeno says.

"...Maybe a little", Donghyuck says.

"I knew it", Jeno says, smirking.

"You knew what?", Donghyuck says.

"That deep down, you love me", Jeno says.

"Ruined it", Donghyuck says, lazily rolling his eyes.

"You looooove me", Jeno says, tauntingly, putting his hand on Donghyuck's cheek and lightly pinching.

"You do remember I shot you, right?", Donghyuck reminds him, "I can do it again."

"You wouldn't", Jeno says, "because you love me."

Jeno leans down to wrap the younger in a tight hug and leans his head on his shoulder.

"Is this wrong?", Donghyuck asks, putting his hand on Jeno's waist.

"Probably", Jeno says, "but I don't care."

Donghyuck sighs heavily when he hears his phone ring. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it, pulling it up to his ear. "Speak", he says.

"You want an assignment tonight?", Mark says on the other end.

"Naw, I got plans", Donghyuck says, as casually as possible.

"Oh, really?", Mark says, "Whatchu up to?"

"I'm just going out", Donghyuck says, looking at Jeno, "With a guy."

"A guy?", Mark asks, "Like on a date?"

"...Something like that", Donghyuck responds. Mark's face immediately falls at this.

"Oh...", Mark says.

"See if Johnny wants it", Donghyuck says, "He hasn't had anything in a couple weeks."

"Okay, yeah, sure", Mark says, a little shakily.

"Okay, I gotta go", Donghyuck says, "See you later."

"Bye", Mark says before hanging up.

Mark stares at his phone background before sighing. "I was too late", Mark says to himself, a tear running down his cheek.

"So a date, eh?", Jeno says, smirking at Donghyuck.

"Oh, hush", Donghyuck says.

"I'll take you up on that date offer though", Jeno says.

"Fine, but you're paying", Donghyuck says.

"As the gentleman, of course", Jeno says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", Donghyuck says.

The 2 of them begin walking down the street with Jeno casually slipping his hand into Donghyuck's. Jeno freezes when he realizes something.

"I forgot my wallet at home", Jeno says, "Oh my god."

"That's fine, we can stop by and get it", Donghyuck says, devilishly.

"Normally you'd offer to pay but you know what you're cute so I don't mind", Jeno says.

"You know it", Donghyuck says, sticking his tongue out.

"The problem is that my home is the Moon syndicate base and uh, like I love you and all, but I can't show you where it is", Jeno says.

"Do you want me to wait here? All alone?", Donghyuck says, slightly pouting.

Jeno sighs and says, "No."

"I won't tell anyone", Donghyuck says.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about Moon kicking my ass", Jeno says.

"Nice to know you care", Donghyuck says.

"Hush", Jeno says.

Jeno takes the bandana off his head and hands it to Donghyuck, who looks at it, confused.

"What am I supposed to do with this?", Donghyuck says, gesturing towards he bandana.

"Use it as a blindfold", Jeno says, taking it from his hands.

"Uh...", Donghyuck says.

"I promise it's not for something weird...not promising though", Jeno says.

"Jeno I swear to god", Donghyuck says.

"Turn around, weirdo", Jeno says.

Donghyuck turns around so that Jeno can tie the blindfold around his eyes. He sighs deeply and says, "Won't this look weird? Like some kid walking down the street pushing around another kid in a blindfold?"

"If anyone asks, it's for a surprise party", Jeno says, "Now hush and let me lead you."

"Pfft", Donghyuck says as they start walking together.

They walk for what Donghyuck thinks is about 10 minutes before stopping. Jeno says, "We're here."

He leads Donghyuck inside the building before shoving him into an elevator. He pushes a button for the 11th floor and closes the door.

When they reach the floor, Jeno leads Donghyuck into a windowless waiting room. "Wait here, I'll be right back", Jeno says.

"Okay", Donghyuck says, still unable to see anything. He sits patiently for a minute or so before he hears footsteps.

"Jeno?", Donghyuck says, facing the direction the footsteps are coming from.

"I'm not Jeno but I'd sure like to know who you are", the person says.

"Oh shit", Donghyuck says, taking off his blindfold to see a short man with brown hair in a suit.

"Who are you?", Donghyuck asks.

"I could ask you the same thing", the man says, "You're in my headquarters after all."

The man smiles at Donghyuck, who seems even more frightened seeing it.

"I see Yang told you his real name which he rarely does to people", the man says.

"I...", Donghyuck says.

"I know you're from the Lee Syndicate", the man says. Donghyuck freezes, eyes widening.

"But I don't see you as an enemy", he continues. Donghyuck stands, still frozen and confused.

"I'm Jeno's boss, Moon Taeil", the short man says, holding his hand out for Donghyuck to shake. 

"Is it okay to tell me your real name?", Donghyuck says, "I can have you arrested."

"You can try", Taeil says, chuckling. Donghyuck takes a step back at that. 

"Anyway, I've heard so much about you, Haechan", Taeil says.

"Back at you, Moon Taeil", Donghyuck says, "TY really hates you. Talks about you a lot."

"Not a surprise there", Taeil says, "He's always been quite...troublesome."

"Says the one who keeps sending people to interrupt our missions", Donghyuck says.

"You were the one who shot one of my men", Taeil says, "Jeno, no less."

"Jeno's less a man and more a baby deer but yeah", Donghyuck says.

Taeil laughs and Donghyuck is taken aback.

"I like you, Haechan", Taeil says, "Few people have the guts to talk back to me like that. You have spunk."

"Yeah...TY doesn't exactly appreciate it", Donghyuck says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I do", Taeil says, smiling. Donghyuck doesn't know how to respond.

"Haechan!", a voice from down the hall calls out.

"That is my que to leave", Taeil says, "It was nice meeting you, Haechan."

Taeil turns to go down a small corridor on his right as Jeno makes his way back to Donghyuck, who is tying his blindfold back on.

"Hey, Haechan", Jeno says, waving his wallet, "I thought I heard you talking to someone out here."

"Uh...", Donghyuck says, "Nope. No one at all. Let's go."

Donghyuck links arms with Jeno and they head out of the building.


	5. Latata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck talk. Jeno gets a note.

Donghyuck walks down the hallway toward his room. He doesn't know what the feeling in his head was but the world seems so much brighter.

"Uh", someone says, "Earth to Donghyuck."

"Oh shit", Donghyuck says, snapping out of it, "Hey, Mark."

"How was your uh...date?", Mark asks, swallowing, and forcing a smile.

"Oh", Donghyuck says, "It was fun."

Donghyuck smiles widely at Mark. Mark forces himself to smile back.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hyuck", Mark says through his gritted teeth.

"Thanks, Mark", Donghyuck says, "You're the best friend ever."

"Friend...", Mark mutters under his breath.

"Who took the assignment by the way?", Donghyuck asks.

"Oh uh...the new guy Lucas", Mark says.

"Nice, I haven't officially met him yet I don't think", Donghyuck says.

"Maybe you should soon haha", Mark says, still clearly agitated.

"Mark? Are you okay?", Donghyuck says, putting his hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark steps back, removing Donghyuck's hand from his shoulder. Donghyuck looks confused at this and opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm fine", Mark says, forcing another smile, "I'm just going to sleep."

Mark steps past Donghyuck to go to his room, leaving the younger confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jeno sits quietly on his bed, reading a magazine when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He sets the magazine down and gets off the bed.

He opens the door to see his friend and fellow assassin, Yuta.

"Oh, hey Yuta", Jeno says.

"You got a letter left on the doorstep", Yuta says, "Be careful. It could be an assassination attempt."

"Of course", Jeno says, taking the letter from Yuta's hands.

"It's getting late so try to get some sleep", Yuta says.

"Thanks, DAD", Jeno says, sarcastically.

"Haha, I have a gun in my back pocket", Yuta says, with a fake smile.

Jeno playfully puts his hands up in surrender and the two of them laugh together. 

"Tell your cute coworker, Sicheng, that I said hi", Yuta says.

"You could tell him yourself if you ever showed up to his dance practice", Jeno says, "He's really upset that you never show up by the way."

"Really? I've been busy taking more assignments recently, I didn't realize-", Yuta says, before starting to sprint down the hall.

"He's on night shift, go get your man", Jeno yells down the hall after him.

After he closes the door, Jeno chuckles to himself, knowing his syndicate's top assassin was in love with a barista dancer.

Jeno walks back over to his bed and sits down. He opens the envelope to see a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

He pulls out the paper to see a note scribbled on it.

_Meet me in the alleyway near the coffee shop at midnight. -Haechan_

Jeno can't help but smile as he checks the clock to see the time. 11:30. He gets his stuff ready and heads out to see Haechan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno stands in the alleyway that the note he received told him to meet him in. He takes a look at his watch and see it's about time when Donghyuck should show up. He stands with his hands in his pockets and waits.

A minute later, he hears footsteps coming up behind him. He turns around to see an average height male in a large hoodie standing about 15 feet away from him.

"Who are-", Jeno starts.

"I go by Mark", the boy says.

"Uh...hi? Can I help you?", Jeno says, "I'm just waiting for someone right now."

"Haechan?", Mark asks.

"Uh...yeah. How did you know?", Jeno asks.

"He isn't coming", Mark says.

"Why not?", Jeno asks, confused.

"I wrote that note", Mark says.

"What?", Jeno says.

Mark just smugly smiles as Jeno shakes his head.

"How did you even know where I lived?", Jeno asks.

"Oh trust me", Mark says, "I know everything."

Jeno and Mark stand apart from each other, Jeno with a confused expression, Mark with a frustrated one. 

"You are the assassin Hyuck decided he wanted to risk his job and life for, huh?", Mark asks, hood hanging over his eyes so he can only barely see Jeno's face.

"Hyuck? Who's Hyuck?", Jeno asks, confused.

Mark begins to laugh hysterically, leaving Jeno even more confused.

"What's so funny?", Jeno says, growing weary.

"You probably think you guys are so freaking in love and yet you don't even know his goddamn name", Mark says, "It's laughable really."

Mark continues laughing like a madman and continues. "Haechan", he says, "Hyuck is Haechan."

"Hyuck...", Jeno says. He knows it's not the time to be feeling happy but he does knowing a little more about Haechan, or Hyuck.

"So listen here", Mark says, pulling Jeno out of his own mind, "here's what's going to happen. You're going to leave Hyuck alone, tell him you never want to see him again, or else."

Jeno swallows a lump in his throats before hesitantly responding, "And who are you exactly?"

"Just someone who knows what's best for Hyuck", Mark says.

This time it's Jeno who lets out a laugh. "If you know what's best for him, butt out of his life and let him make his own choices", he says.

Mark begins to clench his fist angrily and says, "I will make sure you regret the day you were born."

"I get it, Mark", Jeno says, "You're Hyuck's fanboy or something and you want to have him all to yourself. Well guess what, kid, I love him. And he loves me. I'm sorry."

"You shut your goddamn mouth", Mark says, walking closer to Jeno, "He has no idea what the hell you are. Love? Please."

"Look, I don't know who you are", Jeno says, "but don't try to tell me how to handle my relationship."

"Relationship?", Mark says, "No. He has no idea what he's getting involved in."

"But do you?", Jeno responds. At this point, Mark's anger was reaching its boiling point.

"That's what I thought", Jeno says, as he moves to walk past where Mark is standing.

"You shouldn't have said that", Mark says, before pulling a gun out of the inside of his jacket and firing on the younger boy.


	6. Mad City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno goes MIA while Taeil approaches Haechan.

Jeno limps home clutching his shoulder, where Mark's bullet had shot a hole clean into. He tries to put pressure on it to avoid spilling anymore blood onto the pavement.

_That was just a warning shot. If you ever come near Haechan or interfere with any of our assignments again, I promise you're dead meat. I never go back on a promise._

Mark's words ring in Jeno's head along with a massive migraine.

Jeno, for only the second time in his life, feels fear. Pure fear.

"Mark...", Jeno says, weakly, clutching his shoulder even tighter. A loud ringing noise begins in Jeno's ears. He uses his other hand to try to block the noise to no avail.

Jeno barely has any time to process the sound going away before he hits the pavement and everything goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Donghyuck takes his 6:00am walk down the street. It's quiet and peaceful. He notices Mark isn't trailing behind him like usual but he thinks nothing of it.

Donghyuck walks almost a mile into the town before taking a break in the park. He sits down on a bench to catch his breath. He closes his eyes slightly.

Not even 2 minutes later, he notices two figures coming towards him from his left. He opens his eyes to see Yuta and Moon from the Moon Syndicate approaching him. This can't be good.

Donghyuck jumps up from the bench and tries to run but someone grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him back.

He is turned around forcefully to see Yuta grabbing a fistful of his shirt in one hand and a pistol in the other.

"Where the hell is Jeno?", Yuta says, angrily.

"What?", Haechan says.

"You heard me, where is Jeno? You have a good ten seconds before I blow your brains out", Yuta says, lining the pistol up to Donghyuck's forehead.

"Yuta, we came here on business", Taeil says.

"Business my ass", Yuta says to Taeil. He turns his attention back to Donghyuck shortly after.

"Listen here, Dumb Haircut, you better tell me where Jeno is or I swear you will regret your birth", Yuta says, driving the gun further into the skin on Donghyuck's forehead.

"Now, now, Yuta, let's not be irrational", Taeil says.

"He took Jeno, Moon, I'm being as rational as it gets", Yuta says, gritting his teeth.

"I said put the gun down, Yuta, I won't ask again", Taeil says, in an even more serious tone than before.

The change in tone causes Yuta to slowly lower his gun from Donghyuck's forehead. He continues to glare at the younger.

"What do you want, Moon?", Donghyuck asks, angrily.

"Information on the whereabouts of Jeno would be nice but I have a feeling you have no idea", Taeil says, "plus there is something way more valuable I want instead."

"What is that?", Donghyuck asks.

"You", Taeil says. 

"What?!", Donghyuck says, loudly.

"Calm down", Taeil says, "I feel like you don't realize your skill, worth, or potential."

"I-", Donghyuck starts but stops. He is confused as to what's going on. Is Taeil trying to butter him up?

"Come with me, Haechan, we have much to discuss", Taeil says.

"Why would I ever come with you?", Donghyuck asks.

"I suppose you could have the alternative", Taeil says, "his bullet in your skull."

Donghyuck's eyes follow Taeil's finger which points to Yuta standing angrily a few feet away from them.

Donghyuck silently nods his head towards Taeil. The older man takes that and starts to walk away, signalling Donghyuck to follow him. Donghyuck's feet drag themselves to the unknown that he is about to face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno stirs in his sleep as he begins to regain consciousness.

He can barely feel anything but is able to register that he is not on the concrete sidewalk he fell onto. He was on a soft, cushioned surface. _Where am I?_ , he thinks.

Jeno's self-defence training kicks in as he jolts awake. He quickly sits up and looks around.

A soft voice says, "You're awake."

"Where am I?", Jeno asks, trying to stand up but his arm failing on him.

"Take it easy, it's okay", the soft voice says. Jeno looks to his left to see a brunette male with soft features. He looks downward towards himself to see he's laying on a couch. The brunette opens a first aid kit and takes out a bandage.

"I'm Kim Jungwoo", the brunette says, "I saw you on the streets bleeding."

"Yeah...", Jeno says, the events coming back to him.

"I took you in to patch you up because you looked like you were about to die", Jungwoo says, "What happened?"

"Uh...", Jeno says.

"I know you were shot", Jungwoo says.

"How?", Jeno asks.

Jungwoo holds up a medium sized bullet and says, "I had to pull this out of your shoulder. Surprised you didn't wake up while I was doing it."

"Oh my god", Jeno says, a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh, are you okay?", Jungwoo asks.

"Yeah, it's just....a lot happened before you found me", Jeno says.

"I would imagine...I did pull a bullet out of your shoulder after all", Jungwoo says, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't", Jeno says, tears running down his face.

"No, no, no, it's okay", Jungwoo says, walking to kneel in front of him before pulling the younger into an embrace.

"Whoever hurt you can't hurt you anymore okay?", Jungwoo says.  _If only you knew...,_ Jeno thinks.

"I hope so", Jeno says softly.

Jungwoo pulls away softly and grabs Jeno by the shoulders lightly. "Can I ask your name?", he asks.

Jeno shakes his head lightly and mouths "I'm sorry".

Jungwoo just smiles and says, "it's okay."

After a couple moments of silence, Jungwoo says, "get up so I can wrap some fresh bandages on your wound."

Jeno sighs before hearing the door to the loft open.

"Babe, I'm home", a deep voice calls out from the foyer.

"Who is that?", Jeno asks.

"That's my boyfriend, Lucas", Jungwoo says, smiling softly. 

 _Lucas? As in THAT Lucas? It can't be the same Lucas...no way that's-,_ Jeno thinks before the tall man walks into the living room, with a big smile on his face at seeing Jungwoo.

His smile falls when his eyes shift to Jeno.

"Babe, what is happening here?", Lucas asks, his eyes glaring with recognition at Jeno.

"Oh, he was hurt so I brought him in to patch him u-", Jungwoo says.

"Babe", Lucas interrupts, "Can you go make some dinner? I'm really hungry from work."

"I'll go make it in the cafe", Jungwoo says, sensing the tension. He hands Jeno a small bottle of painkillers before standing up out of his chair. He walks over to Lucas and smiles at him before heading to the door leading to the stairs going down the cafe.

As soon as the door closes and he hears the sound of stairs creaking, Lucas says, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean? You heard him say-", Jeno starts.

"I heard what he said", Lucas says, "but I know who you are. And you know who I am."

"Uh....no I don't", Jeno says.

"You wanna keep lying to me or should I just shut you up by putting a bullet in your skull?", Lucas says.

"Dude...it's not the first time someone from your syndicate tried to do that today", Jeno says.

"What?", Lucas says.

"How do you think I ended up here?", Jeno says, "Your syndicate sent someone to try to kill me but I don't know how they knew...where...I...lived..."

 _Oh my god...it couldn't have been Haechan? He was blindfolded but wouldn't assassins know how to use their other senses to track their location? No way...it...it can't be,_ Jeno thinks.

"What the hell are you staring at?", Lucas says, snapping Jeno out of his thoughts.

"Did Haechan tell you my location?", Jeno asks.

"Haechan? I don't even think I've met him yet", Lucas says, "Why would he know where you live?"

"....no reason", Jeno says, "but it doesn't change the fact that one of your men tried to kill me."

"I mean you are the enemy right?", Lucas says, "It was probably an assignment."

"But you don't understand", Jeno says, visibly shaking, "this Mark guy shot me like he had a personal vendetta against m-."

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, Mark?", Lucas says, making hand gestures.

"He said his name was Mark", Jeno says.

"I know Mark, he wouldn't hurt a fly", Lucas says.

"Well he hurt more than a fly", Jeno says.

"There is no way Mark shot you, liar", Lucas says.

"It's not a lie, you can choose not to believe me but I'm telling the truth", Jeno says in the most serious tone he can manage. Lucas makes direct eye contact with Jeno.

"You...you actually are", Lucas says in surprise.

"You believe me?", Jeno says, shocked as well.

"I can tell from your eyes when you're lying and you do not have the eyes of a liar", Lucas says.

"Thanks?", Jeno says.

"If Mark did this to you, it can only mean he's dangerous", Lucas says, "Which means..."

"Your friends are in danger", Jeno says, sitting up.

"Oh my god", Lucas says, "Two-faced if I ever saw one. Can't stand people like that, even if they try to take down an enemy. I have a code of honor you know."

"Code of honor?", Jeno asks.

"I don't kill anyone who hasn't wronged", Lucas says, "And I don't count stealing business as wronging. It's the way business works."

"Oh", Jeno says, surprised.

"You've never done anything to Mark have you?", Lucas asks.

"I've never met him before in my life but he did tell me to stay away from Haechan", Jeno says.

"Why would you need to stay away from Haechan? Why are you associated with him in the first place?", Lucas asks.

"Complicated", Jeno says, "but anyway, no I have never personally wronged him in anyway."

"Then it was dishonorable", Lucas says, "I won't tolerate that, even among my friends. They could be in danger, Mark could be a ticking time bomb ready to kill at any second."

"We have to stop him", Jeno says.

"We have to stop him", Lucas repeats.

"I know our syndicates have our differences", Jeno says, "But I'm going to need your help."

"Are you suggesting an alliance?", Lucas asks.

"Temporarily, until we can make sure justice is served", Jeno says.

"I do like justice", Lucas says, "okay, I'm in."

Jeno extends his good arm out to Lucas who takes it and shakes it.

"That's the only decent thing that's happened to me today", Jeno says, smiling.

Lucas laughs and says, "Wow you must have had a shit day."

"I mean I got shot in the shoulder after being tricked into an alleyway so it wasn't the best day", Jeno says, jokingly.

"I took out a serial killing bastard", Lucas says.

"Headshot?", Jeno asks.

"Headshot", Lucas answers.

"Nice", Jeno says, chuckling.

At that moment, the door leading from the cafe opens as Jungwoo walks in with a big pot of stew and bowls.

"I made extra in case you were hungry", Jungwoo says to Jeno.

"Thank you", Jeno says, grabbing a bowl.

Lucas reaches over and steals the ladel to get the first serving.

"Guests first, Lucas", Jungwoo says, taking the label from the younger. Lucas pouts but Jungwoo just shakes his head.

"Let him get his food first", Jungwoo says. They all laugh as Jungwoo serves Jeno a bowl of beef stew, then giving Lucas the ladel.

The three of them hungrily eat the stew, especially Lucas.

"This is oddly calming", Jeno says, "the domestic atmosphere."

"You don't get this where you live?", Jungwoo asks. Jeno simply shakes his head and continues eating. Jungwoo frowns a little but doesn't push for more info, trying to make Jeno as comfortable as possible.

 _Enjoy it while you can Jeno, enjoy it while you can,_ the boy thinks to himself.


End file.
